


Working Class (Super) Hero

by theonetosurvive



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetosurvive/pseuds/theonetosurvive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fury is trying to force Bruce to make a very hard decision. With the help of Tony and the other avengers plus some S.H.E.L.D. agents, can they help so he doesn't have to? Tony/Bruce cuteness :) R&R</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Class (Super) Hero

“Bruce!” I call out into the seemingly empty lab. I know he’s in here cause Jarvis said this is where he was all day. I turn to walk behind a lab counter and nearly trip because there on the floor, head resting on his knees face down is Bruce.  
“Baby what’s wrong?” I said crouching down next to him.  
He didn’t move or anything at first. Then he looked up at me with a tear stained face and sadness in his eyes. “Does it ever go away? The pain and suffering? Do I ever get to be happy for more than a few moments?” Tears started to run down his face again.  
I don’t understand where this is coming from. “Why aren’t you happy?” I was worried. Was it me? I thought we were happy.  
“Fury said I have to stop seeing you and keep our relationship professional or I have to leave the team. If I refuse both I’m going to be locked up again. He’ll hand me over to the government and who knows what they’ll do to me.” He shuddered and closed his eyes leaning his head against the counters side.  
I was furious. Who the hell does Fury think he is? “What did you choose?” I asked nervously.  
“I chose you Tony. I left the team. You are what matters to me. But it meant so much to be to finally make use of something that’s a part of me and I’ve hated for so long. It finally had a good purpose. Now…” He sighed.  
I got up and grabbed his hand pulling him up with me. “I’ll fix this. Don’t worry. I love you Bruce. Forever and always.” I kissed him and smiled.  
~2 Weeks Later~

“Tony how did you…?” Bruce said coming into our bed room looking amazed after getting off the phone with Fury.  
I smiled “I told the team what happened and they weren’t going to stand for it. They don’t care that we’re together they’re just happy we found love. I got them and some other S.H.E.I.L.D. agents together and we had a nice chat with Fury. Long story short you’re on the team or he’s the one getting locked up.” I smirked.  
Bruce pounced on me and hugged me. He looked me in the eyes “Thank you so much Tony. I love you so much.” He kissed me and smirked “Just for this I’m going to make you the happiest man in the world tonight.” He whispered.  
I wrapped my arms around him “I already am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes. Wrote this super fast. Thanks.


End file.
